glee_un_trofeo_masfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Capitulos extra I
Capitulo extra I es el decimo cuarto capitulo de la segunda temporada de la serie Glee: Un trofeo Más. Disponible en Wattpad y Fanfiction. En New York Mariah-(Narrando) Es divertido vivir en una ciudad tan increíble como New York, pero incluso es más divertido si te acompaña un grupo de amigos igual que tú...Taxi!!!! (Se detiene) X-A dónde señorita? Mariah-Déjeme en Times Square, quedé de verme con unos amigos allá (Sube al taxi) (Narrando) Todo es de maravilla en esta ciudad, sí...extraño a Bree, de un día para otro se fue y dejó una nota que sólo Shannon ha leído y no ha dejado que nosotros la leamos, creo que era específicamente para él esa nota, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que se me ocurrirá una manera de que ya no esté deprimido y frustrado (Baja el vidrio) para eso están los amigos En Times Square (Música) Skylart-There's nothing complicated About the way we live Madison-We're all here for each other Madison y Kitty-Happy to give Shannon-(Sentado en la escalera) Kitty-All we have, we share And all of us we care So come on Mason-Welcome to our family time Welcome to our brotherly time Mason y Madison-This is a festival You know 'em best of all We're here to share it all Alistair-There's a bond between us Spencer y Alistair-Nobody can explain Mariah-(Baja del taxi y va con ellos) It's a celebration of life We see friends again Skylart-All be there for you Skylart y Kitty-I know you'd be there for me too Spencer-So come on Mason-Welcome to our family time Welcome to our brotherly time Roderick y Mariah-This is a festival You know 'em best of all We're here to share it all Shannon-(Los miraba cantar) Kitty-Remembering love ones departed Kitty y Madison-Someone dear to your heart Spencer y Alistair-Finding love, planning a future Skylart-Telling stories and laughing with friends Mason-Precious moments Todos(Menos Shannon)-You'll never forget Mariah-This has to be the most beautiful The most peaceful place I've ever (Roddrick y Mariah-Been to) It's nothing like I've ever seen before (Música) Todos-Welcome to our family time Welcome to our brotherly time We're happy givin' and takin' With the friends were making' There's nothing we won't do Welcome to our family time Welcome to our happy to be time This is a festival You know 'em best of all We're here to share it all Madison-Best of all We're here to share it Todos-Welcome to our family Madison-We're here to share it all, ya Todos-Welcome to our family Madison-Esta ciudad es el verdadero cielo Mason-Es la mejor ciudad que he pisado en toda mi vida Mariah-Qué les parece si vamos a comer, conozco un lugar, que les va a encantar Todos-Siiii Madison-Vamos Mariah-Shannon...no vendrás? Shannon-...Yo paso, gracias, vayan ustedes (Se aleja) Mariah-Shannon... Skylart-(Lo detiene) Oye, oye, oye, a dónde vas? Estás bien? Shannon-...Estoy bien Skylart-No amigo, no estás bien, sé que te dolió mucho que se fuera de un día para otro, a todos nos sorprendió, pero Shannon, estás muy grave Shannon-Que estoy bien...grave no comienza a definir cómo me siento, necesito estar solo, te veo después Skylart-No te vayas, hey, Shannon Shannon-(Se va) Skylart-(Voltea hacia los chicos)...Lo intenté... Kitty-En serio? Han pasado 2 semanas, cuándo se le pasará? Skylart-(Suspira)...No lo sé...ahora no lo sé Mariah-Últimamente está demasiado aislado, su presencia está con nosotros pero él no lo está Silencio.... En otra parte de las calles de New York Bill-(Corre) Hayley-Ah hola Bill Bill-Qué pasa amiga? (Sonríe) Te estaba buscando Hayley-Sí, me doy cuenta viendo que venías desde muy lejos corriendo (Ríen) Bill-Em...escucha...quisiera saber...que me dices de salir? Puedo llevarte a donde quieras Hayley-Bill...eres muy tierno, yo... Sam-Algo está mal? Hayley-...No, sólo hablábamos Sam-Bueno, escuché su plática y me llamó la atención que Bill te haya invitado a salir Bill-Oye claro que la invité a salir, hay algún problema? Sam-Claro que hay un problema, yo la invité a salir primero Bill-Ya te sientes importante sòlo porque estás nominado al Oscar? Sr. Británico Perfecto? Sam-Y gané un Golden Globe, voy por el Oscar Bill-Oohh ya vas por el Oscar, miren acá, mírenlo, este sujeto ya se cree importante porque ha ganado un Golden Globe y ya va por el Oscar por su canción del 007 Spectre, y eso que creí que eras un británico cualquiera Sam-Por Qué siempre me llamas británico? No creo que debería tomarlo como un cumplido Bill-No te sientas importante, has escuchado Skyfall de Adele? Trata de superarla Sam-Tal vez yo no pueda superarla, pero si hablamos de quienes estamos aquí, yo te supero por mucho, ni siquiera con esa extraña transformación de tu banda logras superarme a mí, sólo mírate, tú no eres sexy al cuadrado Hayley-Chicos ya no peleen, esto es ridículo Bill-Quién dijo que tú eras sexy al cuadrado? Alguien se lo dijo? Silencio.... Bill-Nadie? Bueno Sam-Al menos yo no tuve perforaciones, tatuajes y peinados afeminados a los 15 años Bill-Ah sí? Pues yo.....al menos yo no tuve que operarme las cuerdas vocales para no quedarme sin voz X-Mentira, los 2 tuvieron que operarse de la garganta!!! :P Bill y Sam-Qué?!!! D: Bill-Diganme quién dijo eso.......o será que el individuo.... tiene miedo... de romperse sus lindas uñas? Sam-Al menos ese individuo nunca se pintó las uñas como una mujer, niñita Hayley-Dios, haz que se detengan Bill-Niñita?! (Discutían) Hayley-Dejen de discutir, por favor (Llegan Tom, Georg y Gustav) Tom-Bill, basta(Lo aleja un poco de Sam) Georg-Tenemos que irnos Bill-Ok...entonces, Hayley, no se me olvida, qué tal si otro día salimos? Genial(Se va) (Narrando) Sólo échenle un vistazo, por ser británico ya se cree Sr. Perfecto, ni un Golden Globe ni un Oscar lo harán superior que yo, y tampoco lo ayudarán a quitarme a Hayley, un momento, no se supone que es gay?...Debe ser bisexual Sam-(Narrando) Mirenlo, yo sé todos de él, y un sujeto que en su adolescencia fue un emo y probó demasiados peinados afeminados no lo hacen superior, yo soy bisexual y no llegué a vestirme como gay, cuando gane el Oscar quedará devastado y se rendirá porque sabe que nunca tendrá uno, ni siquiera un Grammy, y ni siquiera se quedará con la chica, Hayley...uno de los 2 ganará y ese seré yo Bill-(Narrando) Cuándo me lo vuelva a encontrar y tenga oportunidad.... Sam-(Narrando)...Voy a jugarmelas todas con él ............ Shannon-(Sentado en su cama leyendo un libro) (Se escuchan unas risas) Shannon-...(Se asoma en la ventana) Qué está pasando? (Mira a través de la ventana a Spencer, Alistair, Mariah y Roderick hablando y riendo) Spencer-(Hablaba y movía sus manos) Alistair y Mariah-(Ríen a su comentario) Roderick-(Gira sus ojos) Spencer-(Hablaba y con su dedo índice toca tiernamente la nariz de Alistair) Alistair-(Ríe y lo besa tiernamente) Roderick-(Hablaba) Mariah-(Ríe a su comentario y lo besa) Shannon-Qué horror (Cierra la cortina) Skylart-(Toca la puerta) Shannon, llevas encerrado ahí más de una hora Shannon-(Abre la puerta)... Skylart-..... Shannon-...Pasa Skylart-Gracias...Emm Mariah me dijo que trató de hablar contigo pero que la ignoraste y no le abriste Shannon-...Es mi mejor amiga pero no me siento cómodo hablando de esto con una chica Skylart-...Bueno, si esto te consuela...yo y los chicos acabamos de descubrir un lugar, es un bar nocturno donde van las celebridades, sería interesante ir así que iremos esta noche, Madison, Kitty y Mason no se si iran, creo que se quedarán a ver películas o algo así, pero Mariah y los otros chicos ya está confirmado si irán pero...como hemos visto que últimamente estás muy distante...te queremos invitar Shannon-Así que...un bar nocturno de celebridades? Skylart-Qué dices? Shannon-Bueno...podría ser divertido...asistiré Skylart-Claro que lo será (Ríen) ............... En McKinley Taylor-(Narrando)Se siente bien tener la victoria de un campeonato nacional de coros, pero ahora lo malo es que los únicos miembros de New Directions somos yo, el pequeño Myron y otros 3 Warblers, debemos completar los 12 miembros, por eso Sam decidió abrir las audiciones y puso la lista de inscripción, ojalá podamos conseguir otros 7 miembros más para el Club Glee X, Y y Z-Jajajajajajaja Taylor-(Narrando) Ay Dios, ahí vienen los extraños hermanos Stevenson, bueno, la chica no es tan rara y además es muy hermosa pero sus hermanos sí lo son Gregory-Jajaja sí, fue muy gracioso Greg-Jajaja qué clase de persona con ojos se cae al precipicio? Katherin-Vamos Greg, cualquiera puede equivocarse(Ríe) Greg-Pero digo, qué clase de persona con ojos se cae y...(Se tropieza y cae) Mierda Gregory-...Además de tí? Greg-Cállate y ayúdame a levantarme -.-" Gregory-(Lo ayuda) Los 3-Hola Sheldon :D (Siguen caminando) Sheldon-...Hola Kath ñ.ñ...Por Qué sus hermanos saludan a un genio como yo? (Camina) Gregory-Deberíamos hacer audición por separado(Toma una pluma) Así, cada quién resplandecerá su talento a su manera y con eso, yo resplandecere (Escribe su nombre en la lista de audiciones) Greg-Estoy deacuerdo, no me importa hacerte lloriquear cuando audicioné(Toma la pluma y escribe su nombre) Audicionarè con 21 Guns o Basket Case de Green Day Katherin-(Escribe su nombre) Gregory-Yo cantarè I dont wanna go to bed de Simple Plan...tu, hermana, que cantarás? Katherin-Pienso en algo de t.a.t.u., tal vez el cover que hicieron de The Smiths (Se van platicando) Sheldon-(Se acerca a la lista)...Trío de extraños (Escribe su nombre en la lista)... X-Alumnos, llegaron los nuevos libros de Química y Física Cuántica Sheldon-A la biblioteca :D!!! (Corre) Francis-(Caminando con sus audífonos) ^^"" Jealousy, turning saints into the sea Swimming through sick lullabies Choking on your alibis But it's just the price I pay Destiny is calling me Open up my eager eyes Cause I'm Mr Bright--- Sheldon-(Choca con Francis) Los 2-Miér...(Caen al suelo) (Se miran) Francis-Cuánto lo siento, yo no quería eso (Lo ayuda a levantar sus cosas) Debí fijarme por donde caminaba Sheldon-No, yo tengo la culpa por correr tan rápido Francis-Emm...soy Francisco Ramón pero me gusta más Francis Sheldon-Yo soy Sheldon Cooper, encantado Francis-Buen día (Se van por diferentes lados) I'm coming out of my cage And I've been doing just fine Gotta gotta be down Because I want it all It started out with a kiss How did it end up like this It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss :D (Sigue cantando) .................. En la noche Mariah-Oigan, seguros que no quieren ir? Mason-No, irémos otro día Kitty-Vaya, hasta que Shannon sale de su cueva, pensé que este día no llegaría Skylart-Ya nos vamos (Le da un beso de despedida a Madison) Madison-Cuidense Skylart-Eso haremos (Sonríe) (Se van) En el bar Spencer-Aya hay una mesa! (Van a sentarse) X-Bienvenidos, que se les ofrece? Skylart-Traenos unas piñas coladas, yo invito X-Ok (Todos en el bar discutían) G-Sam Smith!!!! V-The Weeknd!!!! Y-Lady Gaga!!!! C-Ella ni siquiera compuso esa canción!!!! L-Me da flojera escuchar Earned It-The Weeknd!! S-No es posible que premien otra canción del 007!!! D-Homofobia!!!!! Q-Sam Smith tiene un Golden Globe, es quien más posibilidades tiene!!! (Discutían) Los 6-... Mariah-Ay Dios, y aún falta mucho para la entrega de los Oscar Alistair-No podemos dejar que eso nos suceda a nosotros Shannon-Todos sabíamos que en cuanto dieran a conocer la lista de nominados se desataría la guerra, no tiene sentido discutir Skylart-No tiene sentido meterse en la discusión asì ''--5 minutos después--'' Skylart y Shannon-(Corren) Ahhhh!!!! D: X y Y-(Se avientan y los tiran al suelo) X-Les dije que va a ganar Lady Gaga!!!!! Skylart y Shannon-Sam Smith!!!! (Discuten) Spencer, Alistair, Mariah y Roderick- ._...... (Llegan Bill, Tom, Georg y Gustav) Tom-Están totalmente distraídos discutiendo, no se dan cuenta que existimos Georg-Mejor para nosotros Gustav-Vaya, nunca había visto que la gente discutiera así en la época de galardones (Se sientan en una mesa) Bill-Es porque esta vez nominaron a 3 artistas famosos...yo voto por The Weeknd, Sam Smith no ganará con su Golden Globe X-(En el micrófono) Disculpen...oigan, oigan...silencio!!!! Todos- ._..... Skylart y Shannon- ._....... X y Y-(A punto de estrangularlos)... ._. X-Gracias...ahora, comenzaremos el entretenimiento con alguien que seguro ya conocen, esta aquí con nosotros y nos ha dado el honor de cantarnos una canción para su deleite, y para que puedan pasar a la pista, su nombre es Sam Smith!!! (Aplauden) Sam-(Pasa al escenario) Bill-(Gira sus ojos) (Música) (Spencer, Alistair, Roderick y Mariah van a bailar) Sam-You and me, we made a vow For better or for worse I can't believe you let me down But the proof's in the way it hurts Hayley-(Va con Bill) Hola Bill-...Hola Hayley(Sonríe) Sam-For months on end I've had my doubts Denying every tear I wish this would be over now But I know that I still need you here Hayley-(Jala a Bill a la pista) Sam-(Los mira de lejos) You say I'm crazy 'Cause you don't think I know what you've done But when you call me baby I know I'm not the only one...You've been so unavailable Now sadly I know why Your heart is unobtainable (Cruza miradas con Bill) Even though Lord knows you kept mine You say I'm crazy 'Cause you don't think I know what you've done But when you call me baby I know I'm not the only one Hayley-(Se acerca más a Bill) Sam-I have loved you for many years Maybe I am just not enough You've made me realize my deepest fear By lying and tearing us up You say I'm crazy 'Cause you don't think I know what you've done But when you call me baby I know I'm not the only one (x2) I know I'm not the only one I know I'm not the only one And I know And I know And I know And I know And I know And I know, no I know I'm not the only one (Aplauden) X-(En el micrófono) Bien hecho, eres único Sam Smith Sam-Gracias, y recuerden, si van a apostar apuesten a que yo me llevarè el Oscar ñ.ñ Bill-The Weeknd se lo llevará xD!! Sam-Cállate!! (Se va) X- ._....(En el micrófono) Bueno...para su deleite...(Hablaba) Q-Va a ganar The Weeknd!! Y-Les dije que Sam Smith!!! W-Lady Gaga!!! Y-(Lo golpea) Skylart y Shannon-Ajajajajaja xDD W-7n7"""" (Se les avienta y comienza a golpearlos y a patearlos) Skylart-Qué te hicimos para que te nos abentáras?!! (Todos pelean) Skylart-(Golpea a otro sujeto) Toma!!! Q-(Golpea a Shannon) Shannon-Auch!! >.< Q-Jajajaja xD Shannon-Hijo de...!!! (Lo tira al suelo) (Escándalo) Tom-Si, dale!! Georg-Rompele el hocico!!! Gustav-Matense, matense!!! Sam-Ya lo tienes!!! Hayley-Vamonos de aquí Bill-Esperaba a que lo dijeras (Corren) Hayley-Wow...eso fue demasiado loco (Rìe) Bill-...Es lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida (Caminan) Hayley-Vaya...tu hermano y tus amigos parece que se entretienen ahí Bill-Sí...también está ahí divirtiéndose Sam Smith Hayley-(Ríe) Bill-Qué tiene de gracioso? Hayley-El tono en el que dijiste "Sam Smith" Bill-(Ríe)...Sabes que él no me agrada ni yo le agrado Hayley-Sí, eso lo tengo muy claro Los 2-(Ríen) Hayley-Sabes...Sam es lindo y caballeroso, y divertido pero no siento nada con él...creo que ya lo tiene claro y por eso está celoso Bill-De nosotros? Es gracioso porque yo estaba celoso de tí y "Sr. Británico Perfecto" (Se sientan en el estánque) Hayley-Y me da risa el tono en el que lo llamas británico (Ríe) Bill-Tú ya me conoces...extrañaba nuestra pláticas Hayley-Yo también...(Recarga su cabeza en su hombro) Bill-(Acaricia su cabello) Tal vez no sea parte de tu Parafamily...pero me gusta la forma en que me llamas amigo Hayley-Bill...porque no dejas de fingir y dices que quieres ser algo más? Yo lo percibo, no eres el único Bill-...Pero sí el más importante? Hayley-Sí (Ríen) Bill-...Eres inteligente, no esperaba eso de tí Hayley-...Poder de chicas Bill-Vaya poder de chicas Silencio...(Se miran) Bill-(La besa) ............... Mientras tanto Alistair y Spencer-(Corrían) Spencer-No puedo creer que hayamos salido vivos de ahì Alistair-(Ríe)...Es un desastre (Caminan) (Metros más adelante) Mariah-Es la primera vez que veo a Shannon sonreír después de que Bree se fué Roderick-Ya está bien, no debes preocuparte, Skylart lo tiene todo bajo control Mariah-Es mi amigo, no puedo dejar de preocuparme Roderick-De verdad llevan mucho tiempo de conocerse? Mariah-...Lo suficiente, yo estuve ahí para consolarlo cuando murió su hámster, teníamos 7 años (Ríen) (Metros atrás xD) Spencer-Y quiero decir, Sam Smith estuvo genial ahí pero si Bill hubiera cantado habría aniquilado a todos Alistair-No es cierto, amo a Bill pero no lo compares con Sam, es como...compararte a tí y a Isaac (Se miran) Spencer-(Sonríe)...así que...Isaac...es muy raro que haya querido.mudarse aquí (Metros adelante xD) Roderick-Entonces...por qué yo? Habiendo demasiados pretendientes tuyos en McKinley Mariah-Muchos me acosaban demasiado, estoy harta de los malotes Roderick-Eso no responde mi pregunta (Ríe) Mariah-Por favor, te amo, deja de dudarlo Mientras tanto Skylart y Shannon-(Corren) Shannon-Ya los perdimos? Skylart-Parece que sí...vaya forma de compartir opiniones Shannon-Cierto (Ríe) Skyalrt-(Lo mira) Shannon-...Qué? Skylart-Nada...es sólo...que desde que ella se fué no habías sonreído hasta esta noche Shannon-...Ella era mi persona, siento un gran vacío sin ella Skylart-No digas eso (Pone sus manos en sus hombros) si se fué tuvo una razón para hacerlo, y si te sientes vacío...si quieres nosotros podemos llenar ese gran hueco que sientes, amigos? Shannon-(Lo mira)...Amigos (Chocan los 5) Skylart-Si ella te quiere tanto como tú a ella, seguramente un día volverá Shannon-Eso esperemos, sabes...ella era especial, podía ser muy mala con los otros pero nunca lo fué conmigo Skylart-Es especial...pero creo que ella estará más feliz dónde haya ido (Caminan) (Música) Shannon-She said let's get out of this town Drive out of the city Away from the crowds I thought heaven can't help me now Nothing lasts forever... But this is gonna take me down Skylart y Shannon-She's so tall, and handsome as hell Shannon-She's so bad but he does it so well I can see the Los 2-end as it begins Shannon-My one condition is...Say you'll remember me Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe Red lips and rosy cheeks Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams Los 2-Wildest dreams Skylart-I said "No one has to know what we do," Los 2-His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room Skylart-And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever...But this is getting good now Los 2-She's so tall, and handsome as hell She's so bad but he does it so well And when we've had our very last kiss Skylart-My last request is Los 2-Say you'll remember me Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe Red lips and rosy cheeks Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams Wildest dreams Shannon-You see me in hindsight Tangled up with you all night Burnin' it down Skylart-Some day when you leave me I bet these memories follow you around Los 2-You see me in hindsight Tangled up with you all night Burnin' it down Some day when you leave me I bet these memories follow you around Shannon-Say you'll remember me Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe Skylar-Red lips and rosy cheeks Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend Los 2-Say you'll remember me Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe Red lips and rosy cheeks Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams In your wildest dreams Even if it's just in your wildest dreams Shannon-In your wildest dreams (Se alejan)